


Cool kids have a steamy night ... and Lars gets to watch

by Curiosity_Vessel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breastfeeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Family Dynamics, Lighthouses, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Polyamory, Sex Tapes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_Vessel/pseuds/Curiosity_Vessel
Summary: It was dark, and it was cold, and Lars' feet hurt from the night's endless walking. The sound of the ocean waves were hardly a comfort when the wind whipped at his face, and dark, wet clumps of sand somehow found their way past his socks and into his shoes.He paused at the bottom of the hill, wondering if the uncomfortable trek to the lighthouse was even worth the trouble when he saw a warm flicker from inside. Squinting, he saw the flicker again. Someone was definitely inside. He rushed up with some difficulty to peer through the window, cupping his hands against the glass in confusion.
Relationships: Buck Dewey/Jenny Pizza/Sour Cream, Lars Barriga/Buck Dewey, Lars Barriga/Buck Dewey/Jenny Pizza/Sour Cream, Lars Barriga/Jenny Pizza, Lars Barriga/Sour Cream
Kudos: 15





	Cool kids have a steamy night ... and Lars gets to watch

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was a collaboration between myself, the user Nerd_15 (who I've linked), and a mutual friend of ours who can't be linked here
> 
> This took us over three hours, and if I'm being honest I'm very tired posting it right now, so if you spot any typos please let us know
> 
> Thanks Nerd for working with me, I'd love to collaborate again in the future!
> 
> As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_15>

* * *

It was dark, and it was cold, and Lars' feet hurt from the night's endless walking. The sound of the ocean waves were hardly a comfort when the wind whipped at his face, and dark, wet clumps of sand somehow found their way past his socks and into his shoes.

He paused at the bottom of the hill, wondering if the uncomfortable trek to the lighthouse was even worth the trouble when he saw a warm flicker from inside. Squinting, he saw the flicker again. Someone was definitely inside. He rushed up with some difficulty to peer through the window, cupping his hands against the glass in confusion.

The interior was lit by the gentle glow of fairy lights along with a tiny armada of unscented candles burning on a refurbished coffee table. There were rugs and comforters strewn about, draping over an old futon that lived near the gaping window, which was covered with a sheer white curtain. He saw someone stepping back into the small room from the kitchen, or rather two someones.

"Sour cream?" He muttered confused, who the fuck was he with, the height and curve of the smaller person were familiar, and then it clicked.

Jenny pulled the other onto the bed, onto herself, her lips moving with words Lars couldn't hear. It felt invasive. He couldn't imagine how creepy he looked. An urgent warning rattled at the back of his mind, but for some reason, he couldn't pull his eyes away. 

Sour Cream chuckled at her words, gently nipping at her neck as his hands started to push up her crop top, uncovering her chest and exposing her lacy bralette. SC’s hand squeezed around one of Jenny’s breasts, earning a gasp from the girl. _Since when were they a couple?_ Lars wondered if their friends knew, weighing the odds of being the last to find out about the pair.

Another figure stepped into view. Buck Dewey. He was holding a camcorder, walking slowly, and adjusting the lens to focus on Sour Cream's hands.

"Shit" Lars ducked, he couldn't have them spot him, not with a camera. His heart was racing but he didn't want to leave. He steeled himself, taking a shaky breath before straightening up to peer through the window again.

Jenny had stripped down to her bralette and thong, SC only in his boxers whispered something devilish, something that made Jenny's face burn as she palmed the growing bulge in his tight briefs.

Buck groaned and it was obvious he wanted to join, his foot tapping anxiously on the carpet.

Jenny looked over at their cameraman and shot him a sly wink. “You’ll get your turn, baby. Just wait.” Buck only nodded in reply, Lars figured anything more might ruin the shot.

He could imagine being SC in that moment, maybe even Jenny, as the girl positioned her partner against her entrance, and pulled him closer. SC groaned softly as he captured Jenny in a bruising kiss, as he allowed himself to slide inside, taking his time and letting her adjust to his size.

I was at that moment, Buck noticed a shadow at the window. Lars saw him start to turn and he'd never hit the ground so hard. He covered his own mouth, _please don't come out here._

He heard the door open, heard footsteps crunching towards him, and Buck kicked his leg softly. "You just gonna sit here, or what?" He asked, jerking his head back to the house. "It's cold out."

Lars stood up, following Buck, whose words were making his ears burn. _They're gonna beat the shit outta me_.

"It's just Lars guys, no worries." The brunet soothed. He moved to grab the still rolling camera off the coffee table but paused. Opting instead to join the pair.

“Oh, thank Christ.” Sour Cream sighed in relief, still inside of Jenny. "I swear to God if it was-"

"Why do you always think everyone's your little brother? Relax." Jenny teased, drawing out the last word.

“Cause my family's insane..” SC grumbled in feigned annoyance as he gave a teasing thrust into her. Jenny moaned, biting at SC's ear with a giggle. He chuckled softly before looking over at Laremy. “So, what made you decide to come creeping over here?”

"Play nice, he's scared." Buck warned. Lars could barely think, let alone speak.

Jenny cooed at the other teen. “Oh, there’s no need to be scared of us, honey.” She offered him a warm smile, unsure if it would actually help him.

"You sure about that, Jen?" SC asked, growling dramatically at the ginger. “Okay, okay. Maybe you should still be scared of him.” She giggled, running a hand through his near-white hair.

Buck tapped once on SCs chest, smirking slightly, "Lay back."

SC raised an eyebrow, “You sure?” He trusted the man anyways, already moving onto his back, holding onto Jenny’s hips as she settled down on top of his cock.

"Mhm, I wanna fuck your mouth, Kay?"

Lars felt his heart stop. A small shiver ran through SC’s body as he heard those words, immediately feeling himself slip into a more submissive headspace.“Yes, sir…”

Buck straddled his partner's chest, unbuckling his belt with his eyes locked on SC. Jenny rocked herself slowly on SC’s dick, moaning softly as she wrapped her arms around Buck’s torso. She looked down at the taller of the trio over Buck’s shoulder, blowing a kiss. “You’re such a good boy, baby…” she cooed gently as an encouragement.

"Mm, thank you, Mama." He groaned, licking his lips. Lar's knees felt weak. He wanted to join, but they fit perfectly, what would he even do?

Jenny looked over at Lars and smirked. “You don’t have to be shy… You can touch yourself if you want to, sugar.” Her kind smile contrasting against her sexual words. Lars bit his lip, and hesitantly, followed her advice. She hummed in approval, rocking her hips a bit faster. “There you go, baby… Just sit back and relax.”

SC barely heard her from where he was laying, he had Jenny in his lap, and now Buck in his mouth. She looked back down to watch her two men, groaning at what she saw.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful taking Daddy’s cock in your mouth…” Her boy moaned in reply, sucking hard around the brunet. Bucky was keeping silent for the most part, breathing a little quicker as his hips rocked into SC’s mouth just enough to tease the back of his boy’s throat and nothing more.

Lars rocked forwards a bit, thrusting steadily into his hand. He moaned quietly, testing the noise as he watched. Jenny licked her lips, hearing the noise. She turned her head to face Lars and took her hands, moving Buck’s gaze in the same direction. “Look at that, Daddy...”

"Looks like a mutt to me." Buck drawled "C'mere, Puppy." He lifted a hand and crooked his index finger, beckoning Lars forwards.

Lars took a stumbling step back, before stepping towards the caller. _Why am I so nervous?_

"Have you ever had sex before, Puppy?” Buck asked lowly, drawing out his words for the other. The Puppy paused, hesitantly shaking his head no.

Jenny gasped softly. “Oh, please let me break him in, Daddy!” she whined, grinding down on SC’s cock harder as she thought about it.

"Fine, careful with him Mama, he probably has fleas." Buck goaded Jenny chuckled softly, pulling off of SC with a small moan.

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be careful with our new toy.” She ignored the other comment as she stood on shaky legs, making her way over to Lars. “You’re okay with this, right?” She asked, making sure as she moved to pin him against a wall.

"I- yeah, yes, I'm okay with it." Lars fumbled, _god she's hot_.

“Good.” She smiled, cupping his face as she led him into a soft kiss. She figured she’d have to take things slow, get him used to things before she could have some real fun.

Lars leaned into the kiss, she smelled sweet and tasted like warm vanilla. _Why am I thinking like that? I really am a dog_. Lars chuckled against her lips.

Jenny pulled away slightly, “What’s so funny, sugar?” She asked, starting to move down, lightly kissing along his jaw.

 _No point in lying_ , "You smell good Jen- er, Mama." He blushed. She moaned softly against his neck, gently nipping at his skin.

“Thanks, baby.. but I’m sure you taste better…” Her hand emphasized her meaning as it cupped his cock.

Lars breath hitched, and he felt himself growing hard against her palm. "I'm not fixed," he joked, not sure why he was still talking "is that alright?"

Jenny giggled, pulling away from his neck. “Yeah, sugar, I'm glad to hear it.” She leaned in for one more kiss before dropping to her knees in front of him, hearing her two men groaning behind them.

Lars looked over to them and saw Buck sitting back on the covers, cum dripping down SCs chin. Lars' cock twitched, watching SC swallow hard with a keening choke.

Jenny hummed softly, taking Lars’ dick in her hands. “You’re bigger than I’d thought, sugar…” She closed her eyes as she started sucking on his tip. Lars’ hands resting in her hair as he tried not to finish then and there. She pulled off with a small pop. “You can pull it if you want to.” Going back to her task, she started taking him in more.

Lars pulled gently, and gauging her reaction, pulled again. SC and Buck were watching from the bed now, SC's hand rocking slowly in his lap. Jenny moaned around him, feeling her boys’ eyes on her. She placed her hands on Lars’ hips, steading him as she started to bob her head, sucking him down with practiced ease.

Lars leaned into her hands, gasping slightly. He could tell he wouldn't last long at this rate, but as Buck stood up from the bed he had second thoughts. 

"Hold it." Buck lulled, walking over to the two. "Come back to bed, and bring the dog." Jenny pulled off of Lars with a wet pop, sighing softly.

“Okay, Daddy.” she obeyed, standing up and taking Lars’ hand, leading him behind her as she made her way back to the bed. She climbed on, taking her place beside SC where she immediately started kissing hickeys onto his shoulders. 

"Puppy, why don't you sit in my lap," Buck directed, "then Mama can keep sucking on you, right?"

Jenny hummed happily as she looked over at the pair. “Only if you let our baby fuck me too, daddy. Mama has needs too, you know?” She gave him a teasing pout.

Daddy cracked a grin and nodded at her. "Whatever you want, babe.” 

He sat down and after carefully situating his wet cock into Lars, Jen and SC joined them. "That feel okay, to everyone?" SC asked once they were set. Lars saw the other two nodding and, with a nervous smile, joined them.

Jenny smirked resting on her elbows in front of Lars, ass up for SC to fuck her cunt from behind. SC lined himself up, thrusting into her already wet pussy with a small groan. Jenny whined against Lars’ dick, licking around him before taking him deep into her mouth. She looked up at her Daddy with lustful eyes, moaning around their Puppy's cock. 

Lars didn't know how long they were like that, but when he felt Buck finish in him, his rocking hips stuttered til he filled his Mama's throat. She groaned around him, quickly swallowing all that she could before pulling off and licking him clean. She was moaning, rocking back against SC as he fucked her faster.

Lars slumped back against Buck with a sigh. SC orgasmed loudly, and Jenny leaned against the pair, smiling.

Jenny moaned as SC pulled out, feeling his come drip from her. “I’m gonna make a mess, Daddy, unless someone cleans me up…”

Buck turned to Lars, raising his brow, "Are you hungry, Puppy?" Lars' breath hitched and he nodded his response. "Do you wanna help your Mommy?"

Lars felt odd on the floor, it wasn't uncomfortable but he could feel Daddy and his boy watching. Daddy smiled, he'd retrieved the camera from the coffee table and focused it on Lars, between Jenny’s legs as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Go on." 

He leaned forwards, lapping his warm tongue against her clit, peering up tentatively. Jenny let out a whine, rolling her head back slightly before looking back down at her Puppy. “That’s it, sugar…” She encouraged softly, dipping a finger into herself before bringing it to Lars’ lips. Lars sucked on her, taking in Sour Cream's cum, and swallowing with a groan.

She bit her lip, holding back a moan as she watched his reaction. “It’s good, hm? I’ve always enjoyed the taste…” He hummed happily, leaning forwards to kiss her pussy. Sweeping his tongue inside her, he tasted SC and Jenny together.

Jenny arched her back, reaching one hand up to tease her nipple as she resisted the urge to rock against his mouth. SC kissed her hand, moving his mouth to replace it and suck on her. ”Ahh fuck..” She whined, moving her hand into SC’s hair. “You're so good, baby.. Ohh.” he chuckled, sucking his Mama harder. 

Buck stepped back, wanting to catch this for the tape. "Are you gonna cum for em, Mama?" He teased.

She nodded, moaning softly. “Yes, Daddy…” With his question, she felt her climax growing closer and closer as the two boys worked her over. “I’m gonna come, sugar..” She warned Lars just in time, spilling her release all over his tongue with a long, drawn out cry.

* * *

You did good, Lars." SC praised. "If you ever wanna be our pet again, text us." He ruffled the boy's hair, walking out to start the car.

The group had cleaned up a bit and put out their candles. Lars was sure he'd never work up the courage to ask, but the offer was nice. "I'll see you around, bye Sugar…" Jenny cooed to him, kissing his cheek and heading out as well.

Lars turned to Buck, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt a bit tired now, _maybe I'll stay in the lighthouse tonight._

"Y'know what, you should come back with us." Buck held up the camcorder to him. "I'll burn you a copy."

"Definitely."


End file.
